


12HORRORS ROUND 2020—THE_ESCAPE_ROUND: PROMPTING POST

by 12Horrors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: mod post, round five, round five: prompting post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Horrors/pseuds/12Horrors
Kudos: 3





	12HORRORS ROUND 2020—THE_ESCAPE_ROUND: PROMPTING POST

**12HORRORS ROUND 2020** — **ESCAPE: PROMPTING POST**

****

**DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?**

**So, what exactly is considered an ESCAPE theme?**

Think _Cube_ , _Escape Room_ , and _The Saw Movies_ when trying to reminisce of escape-Esque films. For your story, your main character should be trying to escape from something. _If you want to get a little fancy, they could be escaping something that isn't physically there..._ Remember: If writing self-harm and/or suicide, do it respectfully.

**Is the ‘Horror/Gore’ theme optional?**

Horror... Not so much! Why are you here if you don't want to write a spooky story? 12H is all about the scary nitty-gritty stuff. We want to terrify our readers and participants! For the gore part, you don't always need to be gorey and explicit to be scary! Psychological horror is a thing, you know.

**Are there any limitations for prompts?**

Not really! But before you go going wild, we have a few rules here. For this round, your main character MUST try to escape somewhere or someone ( _or something..._ ). As always, using dubcon/noncon, incest, or pedophilia in a manner of likeness is, well, completely unacceptable. If you have a question about if a prompt is okay or not, please contact us. Reminder that this fest is OT12 friendly, so your prompts may include Kris, Lu Han, and Tao as well.

**What do you consider a good prompt and a bad prompt?**

Here are some examples:

**Good Prompt:** Chanyeol never expected it to happen to him. All of his experience as a sex worker, all of his time, he never once felt like he was unsafe, let alone like he was going to be kidnapped. Now he's in a strange basement with only one motive: get his money and get out. _(You gave the writer a general idea of how the plot should be written out, leaving room for their own creative developments.)_

**Bad Prompt #1:** Jongin is a doctor at a psychiatric hospital. One of the patients is Wu Yifan, a Schizophrenic Pyromaniac who really likes puppies and the color red. Yifan is obsessed with Jongin and every single time he takes care of him he tries to manipulate him a little bit more. He has an elaborate plan to trick him and escape. Together they will run away and live happily ever after with a puppy named Red— _(Woah, woah. Dude. Chill. It’s a prompt, not a story. Please do not do something like this. It leaves no room for the writer to add in anything of their own.)_

**Bad Prompt #2:** Suho escapes a hospital. _(???)_

**How do I prompt?**

Use this handy-dandy prompting form down below. Fill out all the details and post it in the comments of this entry. One prompt per comment, please.

_• Rating includes G, PG, PG-13, NC-17, and R. Though we’re not sure how any of these could be below PG-13._

_• +1 are like brownie points that you would give to the writer of your prompt._

_• -1 are things you absolutely do not want to see the writer include in the fic._

**PROMPT FORM (COPY AND PASTE):**

_**Prompt:** _

_**Preferred Rating:** _

_**+1:** _

_**-1:** _

**Example:**

**Prompt:** Chanyeol never expected it to happen to him. All of his experience as a sex worker, all of his time, he never once felt like he was unsafe, let alone like he was going to be kidnapped. Now he's in a strange basement with only one motive: get his money and get out.

**Preferred Rating:** NC-17  
 **+1:** XiuYeol  
 **-1:** BDSM

**PROMPTING IS CLOSED!**

#####  _**12Horrors Mod Reaper. Contact us on our[Twitter](https://twitter.com/12horrors?lang=en) or shoot us an email at 12horrorsmods@gmail.com** _


End file.
